


Body Paint and Love Confessions

by nerdlife4eva



Series: When Parrot Met Hamster [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Paint, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit goes to visit Seung-gil and has an unique idea for a date night. Seung-gil goes along with it, and later confesses exactly how he feels about his wonderfully silly boyfriend.All of the original art byMagical-Mistalcan be found here:It's a Hamster Thing You Wouldn't UnderstandSeung-gil confessionHappy Boys in Love





	Body Paint and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts), [Atelerix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelerix/gifts).



> If you like this collab, please check out all of the Crusader of Fluff collaborations in this collection! And also these fics:
> 
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)   
>  [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)   
>  [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)   
>  [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)   
>  [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
>  
> 
> And if you would like to send us prompts, please come find us on Tumblr!  
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

Dating Phichit was never dull.

Seung-gil contemplated this thought as he stood in his shower, scrubbing the dirt from his hair. Somehow, his crazy wonderful boyfriend had convinced him to take his dog for a run in the rain, an activity that had left all of them coated in mud and drenched to the bone. He had managed to detangle his precious baby’s fur under the water from the hose and when he had finally made his way into the house, Phichit was already in the shower probably attempting the same feat with his own perfect mop of hair.

Phichit had arrived three days prior, bounding into Seung-gil’s waiting arms and making a spectacle of kissing Seung-gil in the middle of the airport. It should have been embarrassing, but Seung-gil had never particularly cared about anyone else’s opinion, and his happiness was too great to allow that to change. Phichit had chattered all the way back to the house, only falling silent when Seung-gil had pushed him onto the couch and silenced him in the best way possible.

From then it had been three days of laughter, adventure, and mild insanity. Phichit wanted to see everything that could be seen in Seung-gil’s town, and they had spent three whirlwind days touring every site and eating food that would never make it on their diet plans. It had been wild and amazing, and Seung-gil was already dreading the day Phichit would have to leave him.

Life had been fairly quiet and uneventful prior to Phichit’s existence. It wasn’t until Phichit had appeared in his world, like the sun breaking over the city skyline, that Seung-gil really understood how mundane his existence had become. Phichit was a tornado of happiness, tearing through Seung-gil’s life with the intent to overturn everything Seung-gil had ever known. Seung-gil had never felt happiness greater than the spending every minute with Phichit.

Except right now. Seung-gil stepped from the shower to towel dry and pull on a pair of sweatpants. His boyfriend had been giggling over his phone for several hours of the day, refusing to tell Seung-gil what was so amusing. Adding to Seung-gil’s apprehension was the mysterious nature of their evening plans. All he knew was he had to be clean and not to get fully dressed yet. While that would normally make Seung-gil’s body tingle with promise, it was the glint in Phichit’s eyes that had him concerned. Tossing his towel into the hamper, Seung-gil sighed and made his way out of the bathroom.

He nearly fell over at the sight of Phichit lying face down, in the middle of Seung-gil’s bed. “What?” Seung-gil didn’t move. There were certain lines that hadn’t been crossed yet, and Phichit looked ready to leap over all of them. Shaking away the rattling thoughts in his brain, Seung-gil tried again. “Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?” Not a hint of disappointment was found in Seung-gil’s voice, despite the awkward squeak at the end of the question. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was simply unexpected.

Raising his butt in the air, Phichit shook it back and forth. “I’m not naked!” Reaching back, Phichit grabbed the edge of the skin colored underwear and snapped them against his skin. “I’m simply modeling our attire for the night.” Turning his head, Phichit dropped his phone screen-down on the bed and winked in Seung-gil’s direction. “Intrigued?” Wiggling his eyebrows, Phichit continued to smirk at Seung-gil.

“Terrified,” Seung-gil corrected, cautiously approaching the bed and sitting down. Whatever Phichit was about to declare was the reason for requiring tiny flesh colored underwear, Seung-gil certainly was not ready to hear it. He let out a nervous chuckle as Phichit sat up and wrapped himself around Seung-gil from behind.

“See there is this benefit tonight,” Phichit leaned his chin onto Seung-gil’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around Seung-gil’s waist to show off the picture on his phone screen. “It benefits local rescue animals and they were looking for painted models, so…”

“You did not.” The statement was as deadpan as it was useless. Seung-gil already knew where the conversation was headed, and the feeling of Phichit’s laughter vibrating against his back, as Phichit’s breath danced over Seung-gil’s shoulder was not helping him prepare to say no.

“It isn’t like we would be naked…” thumb scrolling through the pictures, Phichit playfully nipped at Seung-gil’s shoulder. “We will have these little underwear things, which are quite comfy by the way, and they are going to paint our entire bodies to look like animals. I signed you up to be painted like a husky. You’re welcome.” When Seung-gil began to turn, Phichit jumped backwards, preemptively attempting to dodge the tickle attack that was inevitable.

Catching Phichit by the ankle, Seung-gil dragged his giggling boyfriend back over the bed. Pouncing, Seung-gil attacked Phichit’s sides with squeezing fingers until Phichit’s breath began to wheeze. Falling backwards, Seung-gil let his own laughter collide with Phichit’s in the small space. When Phichit crawled over him, Seung-gil shook his head at Phichit’s pout.

“I promise it won’t be bad. And the painting will only be awkward when they have to paint the actual underwear-” Phichit’s arguments were cut short when Seung-gil clapped a hand over Phichit’s mouth.

“The paint goes where?!?!” Seung-gil exclaimed, eyes going wide. The thought of some stranger painting his junk was the least appealing thought Seung-gil had ever heard. Head falling back against the pillows, Seung-gil pulled his hand from Phichit’s face and let it slap against his own. “Remind me again why I let you con me into this stuff.” His voice was muffled behind his hand as he felt Phichit shift over top of him.

“Because I’m cute and you adore me!” Phichit quipped, pulling Seung-gil’s hands from his face and planting a quick kiss to his nose. “Now hurry up, we have to be there in thirty minutes!” Bouncing from the bed, Phichit made a show of strutting out of the room in his tiny underwear.

Groaning, Seung-gil rolled into his pillow, painfully accepting his fate. He was head over heels in love with the most ridiculous man in the world, and tonight a stranger was going to paint on his body because of it. Shoving from the bed, Seung-gil hesitantly let the smile creep back on his face.

This was his life now and despite the insanity that came along with him, Phichit Chulanont was the greatest addition that Seung-gil had never known he needed.

* * *

 

There was a woman being painted as cheetah standing to his right and to his left stood an absurdly cheerful Phichit. His boyfriend was being painted into a hamster and Seung-gil was starting to wonder if he would ever look at the real version of the rodent again. Phichit was the most adorable and questionably sexy hamster with his half-painted body and spiked hair, and that thought alone made Seung-gil groan as he dropped his head into his hands.

What his lovable boyfriend had failed to mention was that the painting process took hours to complete. Two hours to be exact, during which they were required to stand in a room with a number of other semi-naked adults being painted into a ludicrous array of animals. There was the cheetah who was happily gabbing with her artist, the lioness who seemed ready to act the part in the scariest of manners, an exotic bird who was being glued into fake feathers, and a Siamese cat who looked as bored as a real cat.

Giggling, Phichit leaned toward Seung-gil to point across the room at the feathered man. “Rainbow parrot,” Phichit hissed, succumbing to his own joke as his artist began to scold him again for moving. Phichit had been reprimanded multiple times and he didn’t seem to be learning his lesson about standing still.

“Better than being the only prey here,” Seung-gil shot back, raising a single eyebrow in Phichit’s direction. He was doing everything he could to ignore the artist who was awkwardly squatting eye-level to his butt and stroking a paint brush uncomfortably over the skin left bare by the sharp cut of the world’s smallest underwear. Seung-gil had made several comments about wearing underwear smaller than Victor Nikiforov’s and Phichit had collapsed into giggles, immediately sending a text to Katsuki Yuuri to share the information. The peach emojis that were sent in response sent Seung-gil straight into the depths of face fire hell.

Phichit’s playful smirk had Seung-gil blushing again. “As long as you are preying on me, baby.” Winking, Phichit leaned to kiss Seung-gil’s cheek as his artist started cursing in exasperation. “Sorry!” he said, snapping back to attention and looking guilty. “If you got to kiss him, wouldn’t you want to do it all the time?” Waving a hand toward Seung-gil, Phichit laughed when the artist currently painting his abs hummed in agreement as the one painting Seung-gil’s butt also made a sound in the affirmative.

“You’re ridiculous,” Seung-gil said, still red but unable to control his smile. His eyes were on Phichit’s when he suddenly felt pressure in the most awkward of places. Squawking, he jumped backwards, staring down at the gray line that was painted down the front of his crotch. He glared as Phichit began to laugh again. Steeling himself for the next few minutes of extreme awkwardness, Seung-gil stepped forward, startling again when Phichit grabbed his hand.

“I got you!” Phichit said, pouting down at his artist who was once again complaining. Sticking his tongue out at the grumpy man who was now painting his nipples, Phichit tightened his grip on Seung-gil. “I can take all this sexiness and go home, you know,” with his free hand, Phichit waved at his whole body. “And if my sexiness goes, so does his,” he tilted his head toward Seung-gil who nodded fiercely.

“Yes please, let’s go home,” Seung-gil said with an air of desperation that had everyone in the room laughing. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Seung-gil prayed for death.

“Imagine our selfies!” Phichit chirped, squeezing Seung-gil’s hand, “we’re going to break the internet!”

The effort to distract him was not working and Seung-gil turned to Phichit with wide eyes. “You are not putting pictures of my painted parts on the internet. I don’t care how cute you are as a hamster, it is not happening.” Seung-gil felt the paint brush stroke downward and gritted his teeth, “you owe me for this Phichit Chulanont.”

“Name your price, Seung-gil Lee,” Phichit happily responded, eyes trained downward watching the paint strokes being applied to the front of Seung-gil. In a completely involuntarily and accidentally lewd manner, Phichit licked his lips while still watching Seung-gil be covered with paint.

Throwing his face back toward the ceiling, Seung-gil tried to think of anything other than his mostly naked boyfriend currently ogling him. It was going to take a miracle for Seung-gil to survive the night and he was resolved to concentrate on only boring, non-sexy subjects for the rest of his voluntarily embarrassment. When Phichit squealed, “oh look! We get tails!” Seung-gil knew it was going to be the longest night of his life.

* * *

 

The night had been ridiculous, and Seung-gil was still questioning his sanity as he stood in the shower watching the gray and white paint stain a ring around his drain. His skin felt raw as he began to scrub, wanting to remove every ounce of paint immediately. He was positive that his clothes would need to be destroyed, the entire inside of both his sweatpants and sweatshirt had been coated in a swirl of bleeding colors. It was beyond Seung-gil’s understanding that the paint could stay perfectly in place on his body for an entire evening, be an absolute bear to scrub off in the shower, but also leave the outrageous imprint of color inside of his clothes. At least he had worn his least favorite sweats, he mused, finally slamming off the water to step from his shower for a second time that night.

Phichit sat in the middle of Seung-gil’s bed with his legs crossed, fiddling with the folded cloth in his lap. He had bought the pajamas for Seung-gil on a whim, and it wasn’t until the fifth minute in his shower that Phichit had finally got up the nerve to actually give them to Seung-gil. It was their fourth night together, and Seung-gil had gone along with Phichit’s crazy painted body plans, so it was time for a gift for his patient and loving boyfriend.

It wasn’t only Phichit’s crazy ideas for sightseeing and date nights that had Seung-gil’s patience on display, but also the understanding line that they hadn’t crossed in all of their time together. Every night they curled together under the covers, snuggling close and exchanging soft smiles and even softer kisses until they drifted off into comfortable sleep. It had been the best four days of Phichit’s life, and he had already started contemplating never leaving. When the bathroom door opened, and Seung-gil appeared with a startled look on his face, Phichit waved a hesitant hand and tucked the cloth bundle close to his chest.

The blush spread like wild fire over Seung-gil’s cheeks as he stood in the bathroom doorway clutching his towel around his waist. He was thankful that he hadn’t strolled into his bedroom completely naked, but embarrassingly frozen by the small amount of cloth that was covering him. It had been a carefully calculated maneuver to make sure Phichit was not pressured nor uncomfortable in Seung-gil’s home, an intention which had been possibly derailed by Seung-gil’s current lack of attire. Waving back at Phichit, Seung-gil continued to awkwardly stand in place, unsure of his next move.

“I… um… bought you something!” Phichit hopped from the bed and moved across the room, holding out the pajamas with shaking hands. Shyness was not usually a problem for Phichit, but sometimes the mere sight of Seung-gil could sap him of all his clever lines. Seung-gil looked amazing in his current half-wet, barely clothed state and Phichit’s eyes were having trouble focusing on his boyfriend’s face. Pressing the pajamas into Seung-gil’s chest, Phichit backed away again to return to his spot on the bed, careful to keep his eyes averted as to not increase the awkwardness of the situation.

It was the little hamster head on the shirt that caught Seung-gil’s attention first. The cheeks were chubby and it had a tiny smile that reminded Seung-gil of Phichit whenever he snuck a bite of Seung-gil’s food and attempted to hide the fact that he was chewing. Under the little furry face were the words “cuddle me” and Seung-gil couldn’t help the cheesy smile that burst forth on his face. His boyfriend was a total nerd, but he loved the nerdiness more than he could ever describe. Turning back into the bathroom, Seung-gil paused to look over his shoulder at Phichit. “Thanks, P,” he said, smile still twitching nervously at the corners of his lips, “I love them.” Closing the door behind him, Seung-gil flung his towel and immediately yanked the pajamas over his body.

Bouncing with his own giddiness, Phichit reached over to the nightstand to retrieve his phone. Somehow the weirdness of accidentally catching his boyfriend mostly nude had passed without much effort and Phichit could feel his happiness overtaking his worry. Seung-gil had loved his present, Phichit loved Seung-gil, and all felt right with the world again. Hearing the bathroom door knob turn, Phichit aimed his phone directly at Seung-gil as he stepped from the bathroom.

The flash blinded him as Seung-gil threw up a hand to protect his eyes. Putting his hands on his hips, he tilted his head to one side and considered Phichit’s pleased smile, “Phichit…” he warned, trying to restrain his own grin. The pajamas were not Seung-gil’s normal, oversized flannel pajama bottoms. Instead they were a tight fit over his arms and legs, not uncomfortable, but also not leaving much to the imagination. He felt like a toddler shoved into Christmas jammies, except that he wasn’t sure the image was a cute one.

Seung-gil was the cutest human Phichit had ever known. His face was a war of uncertainty and humor, making Phichit want to tackle him into cuddles. Waving a hand in the air, Phichit giggled through his request for Seung-gil to come closer. Watching as the tight-fitted pajamas moved with Seung-gil, Phichit felt his cheeks burn as his thoughts became inappropriate. Reaching out, he snagged Seung-gil’s hand and pulled his reluctant boyfriend to sit behind Phichit on the bed. Back resting on Seung-gil’s chest, Phichit blushed harder as Seung-gil’s arms circled Phichit’s waist to tug them closer together.

“Is this is the shirt I sent you?” Seung-gil peered over Phichit’s shoulder attempting to read the words upside down. He hadn’t seen the shirt in person, having sent it directly to Phichit from the seller, but it seemed to fit perfectly. The words still made Seung-gil chuckle as he watched the pink hue spread over Phichit’s cheeks. Sometimes Phichit really did look like a happy hamster, and the shirt (proudly displaying the words “it is a hamster thing, you wouldn’t understand” was perfect. Squeezing Phichit’s waist, Seung-gil leaned forward to place his chin on Phichit’s shoulder.

“It is really soft, isn’t it?” To distract himself, Phichit began fiddling with the camera settings on his phone. He heard Seung-gil hum his agreement next to Phichit’s ear and a shiver ran down Phichit’s spine. Maybe it was watching Seung-gil move around the venue painted as a bored husky for several hours, or maybe it was simply finally getting alone time together, but whatever it was, Phichit’s mind had begun to wander to a plethora of next steps. Trying to slow down the racing beat of his heart, Phichit leaned further back onto Seung-gil and held his phone up. “Say cheese!” Phichit requested, turning at the last second to plant a kiss on Seung-gil’s cheek.

[ ](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/image/165461934184)

[magical-mistral](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com/post/165443230574/its-a-hamster-thing-n3rdlif343va-found-the):

The face fire was instantaneous as Seung-gil watched Phichit press a kiss to his cheek in the forward-facing camera. Breath stalled in his lungs, Seung-gil looked down at Phichit.

The flood of thoughts came faster than his blush as Seung-gil was hit with a flash of everything he wanted. A house filled to the brim with hamsters and huskies, Phichit by his side for every meal and in his arms every night. Someone to celebrate victories with and the same shoulder there to cry on when defeat stung the depths of his soul. The sound of Phichit’s laugh, a product of a meme on his phone or Seung-gil’s own sarcastic humor, creating the cheerful soundtrack to every moment of Seung-gil’s life. Retirement, gray hair, wrinkles, and years’ worth of cheesy t-shirts and even cheesier pajama sets. It all passed by Seung-gil’s conscious mind in a fleeting moment, but the effect left his chest heaving and tears springing to his eyes.

He had done something wrong. Phichit pushed away from Seung-gil, shocked by the hint of tears and Seung-gil’s ragged breathing. Angry with himself for ruining their night, Phichit threw himself from the bed, fleeing into the hallway. “I will… I’ll…” he wanted to tell Seung-gil that Phichit would give him space, but the words were evaporating before he could get them out. The fear and hurt gripped Phichit’s throat and he ran for the guest room, wondering how expensive it would be to change his flight. He didn’t know why Seung-gil was so upset, but Phichit knew it was probably something he did and he couldn’t handle hearing it.

“Stop!” Seung-gil was confused, his head was throbbing trying to figure out what had happened. One second he was sitting on the bed imagining an entire lifetime with Phichit and the next second Phichit was running away from him as if Seung-gil was on fire. “I… why did you leave?” He couldn’t look up, but he heard the little squeak come from Phichit and felt his heart squeeze.

“I upset you, I didn’t know why… I… well, I have never done this before,” Phichit waved a wild hand between himself and Seung-gil, “I should have asked… or something… I don’t know…” His own inability to speak was pathetic and Phichit hung his head toward the floor.

“I think…” Seung-gil paused to take a deep breath, hands balled at his sides, tears still stinging his eyes, as he practically shouted, “I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.” Words ringing in his ears, Seung-gil glared holes into the ground, feeling the weight of his declaration overwhelming his mind.

The sound of running feet over the carpet had Seung-gil snapping his head up in time to catch Phichit as he launched into Seung-gil’s arms. With a heavy thud, they landed in a heap on the carpet. Their tears mixed together as they kissed, crashing smiles causing a clumsiness that made them both laugh.

“Idiot,” Phichit squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the joy taking over his whole body as he rested his forehead against Seung-gil’s, “I’m in love with an idiot.” He laughed as Seung-gil tickled his sides, pushing Phichit onto his back in the middle of the hallway.

“And I’m in love with the human version of a hamster,” Seung-gil laughed, shaking his head and pressing another kiss to Phichit’s lips. His head felt light and his chest felt full, as the future he had been imagining felt so real and possible that he almost began to cry again. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would fall in love, and yet here he was, lying in his hallway, so in love that it felt like it was inflating his entire body. Feeling overwhelmed, Seung-gil wrapped an arm around Phichit’s waist and buried his head in Phichit’s shoulder.

“I’m going to tell our grandchildren about this someday,” Phichit teased, realizing what he had said only after the words were already out. Eyes wide, he stared at Seung-gil’s face as his head raised above Phichit’s. “I don’t know where that came from… I’m sor-”

“I’m going to tell them you called me an idiot.” Lifting a hand, Seung-gil stroked his fingers over Phichit’s cheek. “I’m also going to tell them that this whole thing happened while I was dressed like an overgrown toddler.”

Phichit burst out laughing, throwing his arms around Seung-gil and hugging him tight. “You do look like one, but I love it,” feeling Seung-gil’s hands snake back to his sides, Phichit squealed. “No more tickles!!” Wiggling free, Phichit took off at a run towards Seung-gil’s room, looking over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at Seung-gil.

Pausing, Seung-gil felt the tears returning even as they clashed with his laughter. He was in love. Phichit loved him back. Suddenly, the world felt perfect.

[ ](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/image/165590132544)

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always a special thanks to my wonderful beta! [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)


End file.
